Death's Reaper
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: Harry dies. He gets the chance to go back nearly five years. But there's a catch. He has to work for Death as his Reaper.
1. Death's Offer

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Luna would be Queen of everything.

Sorry if I don't type very often, I'm a bit of a procrastinator. Sometimes I'll prefer to read and I blame the people of FanFiction for writing such great stories.

**Death's Offer**

Harry opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness. He looked around getting frantic. He couldn't see anything. The last thing he remembered was fighting Voldemort on the grass outside the castle. The battle of Hogwarts. The end of the war no matter what side won. So where was he now?

He spun around again and again and again until he finally saw a speck of light. He ran towards it and it slowly got bigger. Harry ran for what felt like eternity, not noticing the fact that he never ran out of breath. As he got closer and closer the light started to take shape. There seemed to be black marks on it too. Finally Harry made it and found a door with a large glass pane. On the glass were the words 'Department of Death'. Harry was freaking out, but there was no where else to go. He gripped the handle, turned it and walked inside.

On the other side of the door appeared to be an office building. There were cubicles and offices and a reception area. Walking around were many beings that looked human, but they weren't. All of them had what appeared to be enlarged black raven wings on their backs. Everyone was wearing some form of black clothing, be it black robes or black jeans and t-shirt with a black hooded jumper.

There were people without wings there, dressed in regular clothes. They were sitting at desks within the cubicles filling out paperwork. Harry couldn't help but wonder 'what the hell was going on?'

Harry jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find one of the creatures, a male with short blonde hair and nearly black eyes, glaring at him.

"Follow me Mr Potter. The Boss wants to speak with you personally." Harry followed him through the maze of cubicles, past the offices and across the Reception area. Whoever the creature was took him to a blank wall and pressed a button. Half a minute later the wall rumbled and cracked. It split down the middle and the wall parted to what was obviously an elevator. Harry walked inside after, It? Him? It pressed another button and the elevator started going up. He kept glancing to the side. Something seemed familiar, sub-consciously, about the creature. He just couldn't figure out why. He was startled when it sighed.

"I'm the guy you almost got fired when you died the last time."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIED LAST TIME?" Harry was confused, scared and angry. Who the hell had killed him? Who the hell had done it before?

"Simply put Mr Potter I'm your Angel of Death, Anthony, you died, I sent you back, I got grief for letting you die, and now, less than four months later, here you are again. I've already sent up your file. My Boss will explain." The rest of the trip was in silence. Harry was still coming to terms with what had happened. He had died, at least twice by what Anthony had said. What if he had died more times than that? He started thinking about every situation he had ever been in where he could have died. With the Dursleys, the troll, the first Quidditch match, the Forbidden Forest, Fluffy, the devils snare, Voldemort, the car and the whomping willow, the Forest again, the Basilisk, the Dementors, Lupin, the Dementors again, the Quidditch World Cup, the First Task, the Second Task, the Third Task, the Graveyard, the Dementors Again, the Department of Mysteries, the Cave, the Ministry of Magic and all through the Horcrux hunt.

He was still thinking when the elevator stopped. He didn't notice the hand on his shoulder steering him into a hallway and pushing him towards a door at the end. He finally took notice when he was right outside. There was a plaque on the door that said

'**Death**

**AKA**

**The Grim Reaper**

**Head of the Department of Death'**

Harry shivered and contemplated running away. Perhaps back through that door into perpetual darkness. He could curl up in the dark and pretend it wasn't happening. But before he could Anthony reached out and knocked on the door. A muffled 'enter' was heard from inside and Harry was pushed inside.

A man looked up from the desk. He stood up and gestured for him to sit down. Harry looked at him. He looked normal. No wings like Anthony and no bones like you would associate with Death. He was, however, wearing the black cloak. He was tall with short black hair and black irises. He was clean shaven and well built. Death looked at Harry, well, more Glared at him, before sitting back down.

"Now Mr Potter, do you get some kind of… glee out of trying to get my employees fired?" Harry started to splutter negatives while furiously shaking his head. "THEN WHY, PRAY TELL, ARE YOU DEAD?" Death sighed and looked away. "All that paperwork. It took weeks to get it all redone. And now here you are again."

"Excuse me, but can you explain what happened?" said Harry nervously. He really didn't want to anger Death.

"What? Oh of course. Now where did I put your file?" Death shuffled some papers around on his desk until he saw a bright green one. "Aha. Got it. Now according to your file you were duelling with Voldemort when you were shot from behind by Bellatrix Lestrange with an Avada Kedavra. This is the second time you've died, the first was at Malfoy Manor, the three of you died that time."

Harry looked surprised, "You mean me, Hermione and Ron all died."

"No." Death flipped a few pages. "You, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood died. The red headed prick got scared and ran in the opposite direction. He followed you and the girl up from the cellar and then snuck off looking for an exit. I had to nudge him into following you, while the girl decided to go with the house elf instead. If that wasn't bad enough, not only did you die again, but so did Miss Lovegood." Harry's eyes grew wide as he heard that.

"What? When? How?"

"Shall I answer in order Mr Potter?" Death chuckled. "She died, seconds after you did. She was duelling one of her tormentors, Lucius Malfoy, and holding her own when the other one, young Draco, joined the fight. They over powered her. Draco hit her with a cruciatus and his father then hit her with an Avada Kedavra. And I must say Mr Potter that I'm quite upset about it. I'm fond of her mother, I still have the occasional chat with her, such a shame when she passed, such talent gone to waste. I did not want to see her daughter here at such a young age." Death was starting to look cross again.

"Why don't you just send her back? You've done it before." Mumbled Harry. It quickly became clear that this was the wrong thing to say.

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU IDIOT? I DIDN'T SEND HER BACK, I SENT YOU BACK! EVERYONE ELSE ONLY GETS ONE SHOT AT LIFE! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THEY WANT TO DO OR WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO! THEY DIE AND THAT'S IT! GAME OVER! THEY'VE LOST! THE ONLY REASON YOU GOT SENT BACK IS BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN PROPHECY!" Death face was red and heading to a shade of purple that Harry's uncle could only dream of going. And then he started to calm down. His face returned to its normal colour and relaxed. He looked back at Harry before looking down at the file.

"You've died twice Mr Potter. Yet the Dark Lord still lives. What am I going to do with you?" Death scratched his chin while flipping through the pages.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry but why are you so upset? I mean it's not like I've died twenty two times." Death looked up. His eyes bore into Harry's. He sighed as he mentally prepared his answer.

"It's not that simple Mr Potter. I had you sent back ten minutes last time. Do you know how many people die every ten minutes?" Harry shook his head. "Around one thousand and seventy. Now as we, that is to say this 'Dimension', exists outside of time, or rather your time, we had to 'recycle' those souls that died back to their living bodies from ten minutes earlier and wipe their memories. And then they arrived right back here as those ten minutes repeated themselves. The paperwork my office had to do just to send you back ten minutes was enough to keep us busy for weeks. Are you starting to understand Mr Potter?" Death looked away and rubbed his eyes before he got up and made his way to a cabinet. He pulled out a black folder and returned to the desk.

"Now Mr Potter, I'm going to make you an offer. You have three choices. Your first choice is to move on and be with your family and friends. However, if you take this choice many more people will die and Voldemort will win. Your second choice is to be returned to ten minutes before you died, again. You will be able to save your own life as well as others, again. You will also create a lot of paperwork, again. Your finally choice is to be sent back to your thirteenth birthday. You will be able to save many who shouldn't have died. You will create enough paperwork to last years. This option comes with a condition. You have to decide if it's worth it. I will warn you, once you choose, there is no going back. I'll give you some time to think about it." Death got up and left the room through a side door.

Harry sat there and thought about his choices. While he would love to meet his mother and father, he knew he couldn't leave innocent people to die. Hermione called it his 'saving people thing.' His second choice was more appealing, but really, the opportunity to get Sirius back, to clear his name and live with him, was too good to pass up. He would take his chances with the condition.

Decision made, Harry sat back and waited for Death to come back.

A few minutes later the door opened and Death walked in. Anthony entered as well, his arms filled with paperwork.

"Your decision Mr Potter?" Death looked at him with a faint smile as Anthony laid out the paperwork with a small smirk. Harry looked at it for a minute before adding his own.

"How'd you know I'd take the third choice?" Death chuckled.

"Because Mr Potter, you are one of the few individuals with a real 'saving people thing.' Simply put, you care."

"Yeah, but why do you care so much?" Said Harry looking confused. "I thought you would accept death regardless." Death sighed.

"Ordinarily I would. I let the last Dark Lord have his fun. I then put him in his own personal hell room so I could personally torture him for what he's done. But Voldemort's escaped death now more than once. That bastard's soul belongs to me and he's long overdue for payment." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. They spent what felt like hours filling out paperwork. Form after form where all he did was sign his name. Finally they put their pens down.

"So what is this condition?" Asked Harry cautiously.

"Mr Potter, I want you to work for me. I want you to become my reaper on earth. To become the 'Master of Death' and to deliver to me some overdue souls. Once all of said souls have been… 'Collected'… you will be freed from the contract and allowed to live your life. You will remember everything. The only other person to do so will be Miss Lovegood due to us being unable to wipe her mind. We don't know why. It didn't work last time either. Anyway, you are not forbidden from telling anyone about us just do so discretely, you may need help in your mission. Anthony may visit you from time to time to check up on you or to deliver some advice. If not him then his apprentice. If necessary I will show up. You will not get another chance if you die and I will be severely displeased should someone die who I don't want dead. Do you understand?" Death looked at him sternly.

"What?" Gasped Harry. "No deal breaker. No soul mate as reward." He chuckled shortly, but stopped when death burst out laughing.

"There is no such thing as a soul mate Mr Potter. There are many different matches out there for everyone. For example there are two for you within Hogwarts and no, Miss Weasley is not one of them. Bloody fan girl." He grumbled. "Your matches are Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood. Incidentally there are also two matches within Hogwarts for Mr Longbottom. Miss Bones and Miss Abbott I believe, if my memory serves me correctly." Death held his chin and thought for a while.

"So I have to choose between them." Harry asked looking worried, he didn't know if he could do that. His worrying got worse when he saw Death grin.

"Why Mr Potter, who said anything about having to choose?" As an image entered Harry's mind he suddenly wished he had a body. "You see, as the last scion of a Noble and Most Ancient House you are entitled to have two wives in order to bring your house back, Mr Longbottom is as well. If anyone deserves more love in their lives it's you and Mr Longbottom. I would start on that as soon as possible, before someone else snatches them up and you have to search the world for another match. Trust me, if it isn't a match it won't last." Then Harry thought of something that deflated his bubble.

"But Hermione loves Ron."

"No, she settled for Ron when you showed no interest. Her marriage to him would have ended as soon as their last child had graduated. She loves you, has done since she first saw you on the train. It would have been the same for you, but for the Dursleys."

Harry looked happy again, the images from before returning. He shook the thoughts from his head and indicated that he understood everything and was ready to go back. He was lead through the side door and down a corridor.

"Now Mr Potter, when you get back there will be a small chest under your bed. Only you will be able to open it. Inside will be instructions and lists and most importantly, something that will allow you to contact me, Anthony or his apprentice if you need any explanations." Harry walked up to an old, rarely used door with the words 'Door of Resurrection' printed on the glass. "Just go through and you will be back in a second."

Harry nodded before gripping the handle, turning it and going through.

* * *

><p>So there's the first chapter. Please review. This will probably be the last new story I put up for a while, I will try to focus on my other stories for the time being. Bye bye for now.<p> 


	2. Waking up

I don't own Harry Potter. Now on to important things. I want to know who else has spotted the HUGE continuity error at the beginning of the third Harry Potter film. Five brownie points to whoever gets the right answer. Now on with the chapter.

**Waking Up**

Harry's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath like he hadn't been alive for years, which was technically true as it had been nearly five years, even if they had been in reverse. He sat up and looked around the room he swore he would never set foot in again. The clothes were baggier, but the room was cleaner, if only slightly so. Harry looked at the clock on the bedside table. It said twelve oh one thirty first of the seventh nineteen ninety three. Harry smiled. It was his thirteenth birthday and the last day of Aunt Marge's visit. He knew he could get through the day this time around. And as soon as his uncle signed his permission slip he was off, he was going to look for Sirius. He would've left immediately and asked Sirius to sign his form, but he didn't know how long it would take to clear Sirius' name.

Harry crept out of bed and knelt on the floor. He reached out his arm to feel under the bed for the chest. His hand covered something that he was sure wasn't there before. He dragged it out and dumped it on his bed. 'That's small' he thought. It was about five inches high, seven inches long and ten inches wide. It was a deep blue colour, Azure Harry would guess. It had gold patterns all over and Harry realised they were runes. He looked it over for a few minutes before spotting the ancient rune for blood on a clasp of pure gold where the keyhole should have been. He understood what he had to do. He hunted about for something sharp.

The amount of times Hermione had shown him her course books, for whatever reason, he should hope he knew the runes. That reminded him, he needed to change his courses. He needed to drop Divination and take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. This wasn't just about surviving the war that was coming, because he would survive, this was about his future. Eventually he just cut his finger on a loose bed spring. He smeared his blood over the rune and watched it glow. With a small click the latch opened and Harry lifted the lid.

Inside were files and a small pile of papers. On top of this pile was a letter. He picked it up.

**Mr Potter**

**Within this chest you will find a list of people who need to die and a list of people I don't want to see for a long time, don't get those two mixed up. With the first list I have sent copies of their files, use them well.**

**I suggest you get help and remember, you can tell people everything, but please keep the number of people who know to a minimum and to the trusted. There is also a list of trustworthy people who I would recommend.**

**In your cupboard you will find your uniform. It is warded and spelled to protect you and your mind, keep your identity hidden from those without permission to know and allow communication with your, as of yet unmade, team. Remember to give them their own uniforms with the same features and give them some codenames. Their uniforms don't have to look like yours.**

**In a compartment in the lid of the chest you will find a watch. A totally warded, waterproof and unbreakable watch. Press your finger to the watch face and say 'Death's Reaper' to call Anthony. If he's busy his apprentice will show up. If you need me then say 'Grim Reaper' and you better hope it's pretty damn important or I will kick your ass.**

**Remember, before you even begin collecting my souls you must collect something else. I believe you are familiar with my Hallows. You have the Cloak and the Stone will be relatively easy. The hard part will be getting the Wand off Dumbledore. Discuss it with your Godfather, I'm sure he will have some ideas.**

**Good luck**

**Death A.K.A**

**The Grim Reaper A.K.A**

**Your doom if you fuck up again.**

Harry put down the letter and sighed. He opened the compartment in the lid and took out the watch. It looked like an ordinary watch and wouldn't draw any attention. He then picked up the list of people who he couldn't let die. His name was top of the list, he chuckled at that. He looked down picking up names that he recognised. Cedric, Sirius, Amelia Bones, Luna, Hermione, Mad Eye Moody, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Charity Burbage and a bunch of others that had died at some point the first time around that shouldn't have.

Next he picked up the letter of trustworthy people. There were only eight names. Top of the list was Hermione and Luna. They were followed by Neville and then the Weasley twins. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were the last three names on the list. What confused Harry was that Ron and Ginny were not on the list. Then again Ron could be a jealous prick and Ginny only really saw the Boy-Who-Lived. He shrugged and put back the list before picking up the next one. The Death List.

He looked down the list occasionally nodding at the names he saw. Voldemort was at the top along with his Horcrux's. Lucius was there, he would need to go sooner rather than later otherwise his influence over Draco would be too great and He would have to kill both of them. He shuddered. He didn't like thinking this way, he didn't want to have to kill anyone. But he worked for Death now. He had signed a contract. The only way to be free from it was to complete it, by killing everyone on the list in front of him.

Other names popped out at him like Yaxley, Goyle Senior, Crabbe Senior, Nott Senior, Runcorn, Umbridge and Fudge, Snape, Lestrange, Lestrange and Lestrange, Rookwood, Rosier and other Death Eaters and Death Eater sympathisers. The list was three pages long. He read the last name and took a double take. What he saw had him dropping the letter and diving for the 'watch' again.

The last name on the list that hit the floor was 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.'

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy. Please review. By the way, do you think he should get with Hermione first and then Luna joins, or Luna first and together they get Hermione.<p> 


	3. The Apprentice

**PLEASE FOCUS YOUR ATTENTION HERE! I REPEAT! PLEASE FOCUS YOUR ATTENTION HERE!**  
>Now that I have your attention, congratulations Red Phoenix Dragon for getting the right answer to my question at the begining of the last chapter. The answer was Harry was performing magic in his bedroom at the Dursleys, this would have been underage magic. Now I have another question. Who has spotted the HUGE continuaty error at the begining of the sixth Harry Potter film. First person to answer correctly get an imaginary cookie.<p>

Ok lets get this over with. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this story or any of my stories.

**The Apprentice**

Harry only had to wait about a minute before the air in his room started to shimmer and sparkle. When the light show was over Harry looked up expecting Anthony. What he saw shocked him.

The girl before him had the black raven wings and almost black eyes of an angle of death. She had dark red hair and appeared to be around seventeen. She was wearing black NewRock boots and black jeggings. She wore a bullet belt at an angle around her hips. Her t-shirt was black and she wore a black leather jacket. Around her neck she had a spiked dog collar choker and she was wearing black lipstick and matching eye shadow. She was almost definitely a Goth.

Or so he thought.

"Hello." He said tentatively. She stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a smile.

"Hi there," she said. She sounded … Cheerful, "I'm Alyssia, but you can call me Alys. I'm Anthony's apprentice. He's a little busy starting on paperwork right now so he sent me to answer your call. So, what seems to be the problem?" she rushed out, hardly taking a breath.

Harry just stared at her. She had to be the happiest Goth he had ever met. Finally he managed to get his brain back into gear. He picked up the letter from where it had fallen on the floor and flipped to the last page and last name.

"Well … umm, Alys … there appears to be a mistake on this list. It says that Dumbledore has to die." Alys took the list from him and looked through it before staring at the last name for a while. Eventually she looked up and said "Nope. No mistake." Harry's jaw dropped. He was finally able to make coherent thoughts again.

"What do you mean 'No mistake?' There has to be. He's Albus Dumbledore for crying out loud. I can't kill him." He was indignant. Not just because they wanted him to do it, but also because they expected him to be able to. He looked up at Alys to see she wasn't smiling anymore. She actually looked pretty sad. She sighed before sitting on his bed and gesturing for him to do the same. He sat down and looked at her, moving his hand in the way that says 'Go on' or 'Explain.'

"You have to Harry. Death wants his soul." She whispered.

"But why?" He pleaded. Why did he have to kill a great man?

"Because, his death is overdue." She answered. He froze. He did not know how many more shocks he could take. Albus Dumbledore. The Albus Dumbledore. The Great and Powerful, All Knowing Albus Dumbledore had escaped his date with death. So shocked was he that he couldn't say anything for a while. Finally he managed to say one word.

"How?"

"Albus Dumbledore had a destiny. Just like you. His destiny was to defeat Grindelwald and to destroy the Elder wand. You see, Death no longer wanted a wand that had such a bloody history to remain in your world. But just as you mortals can't interfere with fate, we can't interfere with your free will, and so Albus Dumbledore took the Elder wand for himself, convincing himself that his destiny was to use the wand, but never to brag about it, telling himself it was for 'The Greater Good.'"

Harry sat there digesting this information. He had heard the esteemed headmaster use the phrase 'For the Greater Good' before. Thanks to Hermione and Rita Skeeter he knew where the phrase originally came from. He knew that a young Dumbledore and Grindelwald had spent one summer planning to take over the world using that phrase as an excuse. He swallowed his objections and sighed. There was no point in arguing, he had signed a contract.

"How and when was he supposed to die?" he asked. Nothing prepared him for the answer she gave.

"Albus Dumbledore was meant to die at the hands of Tom Riddle in 1979. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard in his youth, but he was growing weaker the older he got. Dumbledore first faced Tom in battle in June of 1979. At this point Tom was the more powerful one of the two, but with the Elder wand, Dumbledore was his equal. Instead of dieing, he fought Tom to a stand still and Tom retreated.

If Dumbledore had died as he was supposed to that day, then Tom would have lost support from all but his most die hard supporters. To kill Dumbledore, an icon, a hero, a man respected even by those who didn't agree with him, it would have been considered bad form. The light would not have fallen to despair as Tom hoped, but rather they would have been motivated to avenge their leader, their hero. To finish what he started. Tom's forces would have been devastated and Tom caught. He would have been sent through the veil. The veil is pretty much Death's Judgement. There's no way to survive going through but it takes you, all of you to your final judgement. That would include Tom's soul pieces. Tom would have gone through the veil in 1983 and your life would have been normal. You would have ended up with one of your matches and had a fulfilling life.

By not dieing, Dumbledore mucked things up. Fate needed another way to get rid of Tom. Your parents would die for you and you would banish Tom. Your love would be the ultimate weapon against him when he returned. You were to be raised by Sirius to ensure your love was allowed to grow and mature, but Dumbledore interfered again and sent you to your aunt's, here, for the blood wards, but also to be humbled. He didn't want you turning up at Hogwarts like your father. That would have made it hard to push you towards your destiny as he saw it. On the path you were on you would have ended up with Ginny Weasley, a fan girl who thought it was romantic for her mother to use a love potion to get her father to notice her. What Ginny was never told was that Arthur liked Molly too, and just needed the confidence to ask her out." Harry held up his hand before she could go on.

"Hold on. Are you saying Ginny dosed me with love potions?" Harry looked sceptical.

"Of course not." Alys said. Harry's relief lasted about five seconds. "She knew you and Hermione were to smart for that. She dosed you both with jealousy potion. Think about it. One minute she's your best friends sister and practically your own and the next your jealous of her and Dean being together. Your mind told you that since you were jealous then you must love her. Hermione and Ron did not bicker like an old married couple, they argued constantly. Ron acted like it was a game to see how fast he could make her cry. He belittled her beliefs and constantly pushed her around. Their marriage would not have been a happy one and their children would have grown up in the middle of the fights.

Ginny dosed you with jealousy potion until you all started dating. By that point you didn't question the love you felt and you were dosed with love potion. The doses would be administered until she and Hermione were married and pregnant. They assumed you would stay together. They would never see the divorces coming. And yes I meant they.

Ron was in on it. He was dosing you and Ginny was dosing Hermione until the Horcrux hunt and then Ron was dosing you both. That's the real reason Ron left, he ran out of potion. You see, when preparing the potion to take with him Ron forgot to take into account the lack of food you would have. With out the food the potion had nothing to slow the effects and so you went through it quicker than you should have done. Did you ask Bill if Ron had been there? Ron snuck onto the grounds of Hogwarts through the shrieking shack. It's just far enough outside of Hogsmeade to avoid setting off any alarms. He signalled to Ginny when he could and she made more of the potion for him. He lived in the shack and she sent one of the castle elves to feed and look after him. It took a couple months to finish the potion, that's why it took him so long to get back to you. When he did make it back you were so relieved to see him that you didn't question what happened with the Horcrux. You saw it as his insecurities rather than the jealousy that it was.

Ron was always jealous of you. When he realised just how close you were to Hermione he wanted her for himself, just to be able to say that he got something that you didn't. He would have beaten you. Due to the way you were raised you didn't recognise the love you felt for Hermione and passed it off as a sibling bond. And you had only known Luna for nearly a year when they started dosing you as they started dosing you and Hermione during the summer before your sixth year. You hadn't had the time to sort your feelings out, especially with all the grief and guilt you felt over Sirius' death." Harry sat there and thought. It was a lot of information to take in in half an hour. He picked up on something.

"They started dosing us before sixth year?" It sounded unbelievable. He hadn't started liking Ginny until after the first Quidditch game, when he first saw her and Dean together. Dawning comprehension appeared on his face as he remembered something Hermione had once said while they were revising for their exams. 'While love potions begin to work immediately, jealousy potions have a delayed reaction. They don't affect the subject until they are confronted by the object the potion is keyed to.' Even though he knew Ginny was dating Dean, and had dated Michael Corner in the past, it was only when he was confronted by it that he felt jealous. He frowned as he thought. It was strange and oddly "coincidental" that Ginny was making out with her boyfriend in the exact short cut that they took. That it was Ron who led him to the short cut … well, need he think anymore. He looked up at Alys and saw understanding in her eyes as she gave a small nod. She knew what he was thinking. 'Well, I guess I know why they aren't on the list of trusted people now.' He thought.

"There's one thing I don't under stand." He said with confusion in his voice. "If Death wants the Elder wand destroyed and no longer on earth, then why does he want me to have it?"

"Because becoming the Master of Death will help you to complete the list. Once you've delivered the last soul to him, he will release you from that power and allow you to live your life in piece. He would really appreciate it if you destroyed the wand for him after this is all over." He nodded at her explanation. He would definitely need all the help he could get in taking the souls of Voldemort and Dumbledore.

They sat there in silence for a while as he let it all sink in. So he wasn't Fates bitch after all. He was never supposed to be in this position. The beliefs of one man had sealed his fate. Because Albus Dumbledore believed that he knew best, Harry's parents, along with so many others had died. Harry looked at the clock again and saw that it was nearly one o'clock. He yawned. His younger body might be rested, but his mind was not. He looked at Alys and she could see he was tired.

"Well, if that's all then it's time for me to go." She said as she stood up. She moved into the middle of the room and spun around. She smiled at him. "Don't forget to call when you need help. Night Reaper." The air started to sparkle again and she spread her wings a bit for dramatic affect. Soon she was gone and Harry packed everything back into the little chest and placed the chest in his trunk. He locked his trunk and got into bed. Soon he was asleep, dreaming of the changes he'd make and of two very pretty young witches.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long. Please don't kill me for it, it's Christmas. Please leave many reviews.<p> 


End file.
